Sneaking Around
by Nj Nets Fan
Summary: ONE-SHOT! HermioneViktor Krum. This is the story JK didn't tell you about the time Hermione and Viktor met up at the World Cup to "catch up". More inside!


Ok, I wrote this fic around Christmas and posted it on Snitchseeker.com and everyone wanted a longer H/V story because this is a one-shot! I wanted to try it here and see what you guys think and if you want my next fic to be an elaboration of this tale so leave your feedback.  
  
Summary: Hermione and Viktor Krum had done some things you didn't know about in her fourth year. This is my version of what saucy events may have taken place during his stay at Hogwarts and what happened to their relationship years later when they plan to meet at a Quidditch World Cup. This is rated R for a reason. There is mature content. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with such writing. Otherwise, happy reading!  
  
Sneaking Around  
  
I walked with my team to the stadium. This year the Quidditch World Cup was being held in my native country, Bulgaria. We were playing in the cup once more. This was the fourth year in a row. The first year we lost; that was the first time I saw her. That was the year my life changed.  
  
That first year was also the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament. To my amazing luck, she was there. She was a Hogwarts student, younger than me, too young to enter the tournament I remember her telling me.  
  
But now it was the fourth year, the last summer of sneaking. She would be in her 7th and final year of schooling, so at the end of this year, we would be free to meet whenever we wanted to. Sneaking, I'd found, was what we did best. We had done it the whole year of the tournament, even before I took her to the ball. I had been infatuated with her from the moment I chanced a glance at her in the Top Box to the moment I had last said good-bye. I remember they were getting on the train, I was supposed to be getting on the boat. I signed a slip of parchment for her over-enthusiastic redhead friend and then, she was gone.  
  
The infatuation had lead to the sneaking. We had secretly met in places all over the school at odd hours of the day and night doing naughty things that no one could know about. Broom closets, the deserted library, the prefect's bathroom and a place she called 'The Room of Retirement'. That had been the best place; we returned to it many times. You name a place and we probably met there. Even empty classrooms and, once or twice, a teacher's office. Now we would be meeting again. It had been so long, but I knew she'd be waiting.  
  
As we climbed the stairs all the way to the top, I couldn't stop thinking about her. We walked through the top box, the others talking animatedly, me in silence. They didn't notice though. I've always been rather quiet, especially since last year when Volkov and Vulchanov left to join another Quidditch team and I became the lone male. Most would have thought this as an added bonus, but not me; I only have eyes for one woman, and she was waiting for me as we walked through the doors into our changing room. As the girls started to undress and the talk turned to "girl stuff" I excused myself and slipped down the stairs, took a left a right and found myself in front of a boy's bathroom on the third floor. I turned the handle and smiled. It was locked. She was very smart. 'Alohomora' didn't work so I said, loud enough for her to hear me on the other side of the door,  
  
"Oh vell, I'll haf to try another floor." I heard the lock click. I grabbed the handle, turned and pushed the door open.  
  
There she was. Sitting next to the sink across from the toilet. It was not cramped in here by any means. As she looked and saw me, smiled her beautiful smile and put down the book she was reading, (Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7). I loved her bookwormish ways and how she would only meet me if she had all the next weeks' assignments done. It made her different from all those other girls. The ones who fawn over me and squabble with their friends over a tube of lipstick they expect me to use to sign articles of their clothing.  
  
No, Hermione was real. I turned and said "Colloportus" to seal the door again. Then I threw my wand next to her book. We wouldn't be needing it.  
  
I moved towards her as she stood up. First I pulled her into a warn embrace, smelled her hair and caressed her back. Memories began flooding back. I felt her hand slip down to the zipper on the jeans I was wearing. I heard her unzip them and pop open the button. Soon I could feel the pants dropping around my ankles revealing my boxer shorts. I heard someone knock on the door but ignored it. They swore but moved away to look for another toilet.  
  
I began to get very excited as she held her arms above her head, just like old times so I could slip her shirt off. She pulled her skirt off, tossing it aside. I began to feel myself go stiff as a board. She smiled as she saw this. She knew I hated to wait so she went up on her tippy-toes and planted a light kiss on my cheek. Then she reached up and slowly began unbuttoning my shirt. She tugged at the buttons for what seemed like forever but rendered defeat and ripped the shirt open. My shirt dropped to the floor as she pulled down my boxers so they met with my pants. She bent down and untied my shoes, slipped them off and pulled me to a sitting position so she could remove my pants and boxers from me. Now I was completely naked and she still had her bra and underwear on, so I reached up and began planting kisses on her neck and collarbone. One hand slid itself down to her panties to feel the heat she was generating while the other snaked around her back to undo her bra. As the clasps snapped open, I pulled the pink, lacy article of clothing from around her shoulders and let it drop onto the soap dispenser. I moved my hand down her side to meet the other but she picked them up and placed them around her neck. She took her finger and ran it down my abs causing me to shiver involuntarily. She giggled as she slipped off her panties exposing her whole nude self. She put her arms around my neck, underwear still hanging from her finger. As she pulled me in for a kiss, I felt the cloth drop down past my back to the floor.  
  
After a few minutes of passionate kissing I began moving my lips slowly down from her collarbone to her belly button. As I slipped my tongue into the crevice in her stomach she bit back a moan but when I kissed her hip she couldn't contain it anymore.  
  
"Oh.." she gasped, then as I pulled away she added, "no, stay there." but I refused. The power was back in my hands.  
  
I pulled her closer to me and knew if I held off any longer, we'd both lose our minds. As I entered her she let out a scream of delight. She parted her legs to make my entrance easier but I was an expert at this.  
  
I could tell she wanted to be back in control when she forced me deeper inside her. I acknowledged, thrusting my hips into her.  
  
"Viktor..." she sighed as I thrust over and over.  
  
Then she turned the tables by tightening around me. Now it was my turn to sigh, "Hermy-o-ninny" she giggled as I mispronounced her name. With one more thrust I let go and deposited my seed in her (corny?). "Oh, oh, ohhhhh Viktor" she moaned as she reached her orgasm and sighed. She smiled and kissed me hard on the mouth.  
  
Then I pulled myself out of her, put my clothes back on, grabbed my wand, kissed her forehead and with one last touch of her hand I started toward the door.  
  
"The game is starting soon. Shouldn't you have been practicing?" she asked, still breathing heavily.  
  
"I should have, but you ver vorth it. Good-bye Hermy-o-ninny." and then I left.  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I watched Viktor leave and then began getting dressed again. I had to search the bathroom for a while to find my top but when I was dressed, I unfolded the note he had left in my hand.  
  
It read,  
  
"Until next time"  
  
Then flipping it over I saw  
  
"8:00-The Pitch"  
  
I smiled and went to find my seat to watch the game.  
  
Please review, and I hope you liked it! Jes 


End file.
